


Kristin's Treat

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Creampie, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, brunette, cum in mouth, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: Another blowjob story, this time focused on Kristin, a somewhat experienced but still unsure of herself young woman who decides to give her boyfriend a special treat during an outing to a park.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Kristin's Treat

Kristin smiled and leaned over her friend, posing for the picture. She giggled slightly as she heard the click of the phone's camera; they'd all had a lot of fun today and now they had plenty of pictures to remember it by. After a few more pictures and posing, her friend had to leave for work, leaving her alone with the impromptu camera man, her boyfriend John.

They hadn't been dating for long, but they had a good chemistry together, and a strong physical attraction that they hadn't fully acted on yet. John pulled up his phone to show her the pictures they'd taken, lingering on the final picture with her friend. With a faint blush, Kristin realized you could see straight down her red top to her full, perky breasts. 

"Whoops, I think I leaned over a little too far there..." Kristin mused, feeling a heat building inside her.

"It's a nice view." John replied, smirking as he stepped closer.

Kristin's eyes widened as she noticed a growing bulge in his pants, the heat inside her becoming almost unbearable. This was it, she didn't want to wait any longer. She resolved to be confident and seductive, even if she was nervous; she stepped closer and gently rested her hand on his groin.

"Need a hand with that?" She asked softly, giving it another gentle squeeze and feeling it harden even more.

Not giving him a chance to reply, she slowly knelt down and unbottoned his pants, pulling it and his underwear down. His cock bounced slightly as it was released, coming to a stop in front of her face. Kristin reached out and slowly wrapped her hand around it, enjoying the feel of the smooth, hard stick throbbing in her hand. She began to pump it in short strokes, twisting slightly along the shaft. She had some experience, but not much, and she'd definitely never "sealed the deal" and fininshed a guy off before. Kristin continued to stroke it, firming her grip as she heard John groan, his cock throbbing a little harder now. A clear drop of liquid slowly began to form at the tip; Kristin frowned, now that's something she hadn't seen before... She gave his shaft a sharp squeeze and tug, and the drop grew bigger until it finally dripped off, landing on her breasts. It was warm, slick, and a little sticky as it slowly dripped down her cleavage. She pulled her top up, exposing her breasts, but keeping her shirt out of the way. She didn't want to come home in a messy, spattered top!

"Ohh Kristin, that feels so good..." John panted, his hips shaking slightly as she continued to pump him.

"Oh? You're starting to drip, won't last much longer, will you?" She teased.

Kristin slid her hand up and down, her other hand moving from his leg to slowly cup his balls, feeling them throb in her hand. She began to gently tug and squeeze them, hearing him groan harder in reponse. Every tug seemed to milk out more precum, sticky strings began to form, dripping down and coating her hand as she stroked, some of it dripping down to lightly land on her breasts. It was really starting to make a mess, so after a moment's hesitation she took the cock into her mouth, cutting off the flow. Her tongue was immediately assaulted with a slightly salty taste, the precum slowly coating it. She winced slightly, her brow furrowing in displeasure at the taste. John moaned at the feeling of entering her warm, waiting mouth, unable to speak as pleasure wracked him. Kristin sped up her movements, jerking in short, quick strokes as his hips buckedin response. Switching to only a few fingers, she pumped him quickly just underneath the head, sucking hard, eliciting an especially thick spurt of precum to unload on her tongue. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she swallowed it, was it starting to get thicker, almost creamier? The taste was starting to change too, becoming a little saltier. Putting it from her mind, she switched back to full, twisting strokes, sliding up and down him smoothly.

Sucking gently on the head, Kristin continued to pump the shaft, used to the taste now as she slowly milked him. She was in unfamiliar territory now, a little nervous at the thought of transitioning to a blowjob. She'd had her share of furtive touches, she'd even given a brief handjob or two, but she'd never had a cock in her mouth before. The sensation was new and exciting, the danger of doing it in the park, hidden off the side, intoxicating. Kristin brushed her shoulder length dark hair aside and began to suck harder on him, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. She soon lost herself in the erotic nature of what she was doing, sucking sharply and twisting her hand wetly up and down his cock. This wasn't too bad, she thought, I can do this. She slid her hand fully up and down the shaft, from root to tip, enjoying the feeling of power she had. 

She looked up at him and winked, feeling more confident now. Kristin decided to try something different and slowed down. She began to slowly slide up and down the shaft, her hand and mouth moving together in slow, hard sucks. She felt John's hips began to shake, and his cock somehow grew even harder, throbbing hotly as she sucked out more precum. She settled into a rythm, sucking sharply on the head every time her hand slid back up. Precum and saliva slowly dripped down her chin as she abandoned all pretenses of staying clean. The air filled with the sounds of her wetly sucking and slurping on him, and she felt herself begin to grow wet as she got more and more turned on by the messy, sexy blowjob. 

"Ohh God...Kristin, just like that...I don't think I can hold it..." John moaned, panting hard.

Kristin's brow furrowed, hold it? Was he about to cum? Her concern showed on her face, but she continued her rythmic, hard sucks, worried but unwilling to stop. Suddenly she felt his cock throb hotly, a spurt of hot, creamy liquid spashing onto her tongue. John cried out, unable to hold it back anymore. 

"Mmpfh!?" Kristin moaned through her sucking.

She grimaced, the cum continued to spurt into her mouth, filling her mouth with a salty, slick taste. Despite herself, she reflixively swallowed it, only for more to come. Feeling the slight stirrings of panic, Kristin kept sucking and stroking, hoping to empty it out quickly before it became too much. Unfortunately, she couldn't swallow fast enough, and each hard stroke only leaked more cum into her mouth, soon beginning to fill it. Cum began to drip out the corner of her mouth, slowly working its way down her chin as spurt after spurt emptied into her. She kept at it stubbornly, swallowing what she could even as she felt the cum drip become a thick line that had dripped down to coat her lightly bouncing breasts. 

Finally the flow began to slow; Kristin sucked sharply on the head, reciving a small dollop of cum before it finally trickled to a stop. She continued to suck and stroke gently for a little while longer, slowly cleaning him and swallowing anything left. She looked up triumphantly at him, cum still slowly dripping down her chin, her cum coated chest heaving as she panted. She slowly licked her lips, clearing them of cum and beamed up proudly at him.

"Wanna go again?"


End file.
